


Harley's trap

by Stuckfan



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cum-shot, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Nudity, Peeping, Pictures, Promises, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: I shouldn't be doing this. Harley doesn't deserve to be treated this way. I love and respect her too much, yet I still find myself looking. Her bedroom door is open just a crack. I was walking by and there she was, trying on different sets of clothes.......
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Harley's trap

I shouldn't be doing this. Harley doesn't deserve to be treated this way. I love and respect her too much, yet I still find myself looking. Her bedroom door is open just a crack. I was walking by and there she was, trying on different sets of clothes. Not just clothes either, but different underwear sets. Over and over again getting nude and back again. I could see it all. I swear I was only going to look for a second. I mean come on, who hasn't looked in on a family member changing or something like that? But I shouldn't still be looking. She has stripped down and gotten dressed four times now. Four times I've seen her completely naked. Her growing breast looking fuller each time. Of course that could be my mind playing tricks. Her womanhood, mostly bald with just a hint of hair growing above, her butt full and shapely. 

Why can't I leave? BAM! The front door closes shut. I pull back just in time. I'm sure Harley didn't see me as I retreat back to my room. "Ethan! Harley! Come help with bags" Mom yells at us. We both leave our rooms at the same time. I look at her, then away quickly. Not able to hide my discomfort. Harley gives me a strange look, but follows Mom's orders. Finished with the bags we help put away the latest bunch of food needed to keep this family fed. I don't know how Mom and Dad do it. Harley asks if I want to watch some TV with her. By some miracle of God no one has claimed it yet. We sit down and watch some science show. "Ok Ethan. What's wrong? Your letting me watch this without a fight" I look guilty, but try to ignore the question. " Nothing's wrong Hars, just got a lot on my mind and this show is boring enough to let me think things through." She laughs, but doesn't let me off the hook, "Nope, something's wrong" then she leans in and whispers, " Is it about you watching me undress?" 

Shit! Of course she saw me. I'm in so much trouble. I try to stammer something out, but it sounds like I'm choking on a shoe. I take a deep breath and start again, " I'm sorry Harley. It was wrong, please don't be mad at me" She watches me confused, "You think I'm mad? I saw you watching me. I didn't mind, but I did think you might.... you know. Return the favor." I'm shocked. My little sister, the family member I'm closest too in the whole world, not only saw me looking, but wants to see me. "Really? You... I mean when?" Agreeing to her proposal. "Why not now?" she asks with an excited lit to her voice. "Mom and Dad are napping, all the littles are playing and the bigs are out. We have some time." I think about it for a quick second and agree. We head up to my room Harley on my heals. I ask how long she knew I was looking and why she didn't bust me. " I've been changing with the door slightly open for weeks. I didn't think I could see you without you seeing me first. Now that you know what I'm willing to do, you still going to show me?" I smile, "Ok, I have some follow up questions later, but fair's fair." I take a step back and pull my shirt off. Harley rolls her eyes, " I've seen you without a shirt Ethan. I want to see where the sun doesn't shine." I laugh, but reach for the buckle in my belt. " Hey, wait a minute!" I stop, " I only go to see you though the little crack in your door, you are getting a great view" I point out. She frowns, " You want me to watch you from out there?" she points to my door. "Or you could join me" I offer. Hoping she will go for it. 

Her laughter is loud and my heart drops. I guess she isn't going to play. " How about this, you show me yours and I'll show you mine. You've already seen me, so you go first." she counteroffers. I agree quickly and pull my pants and underwear down in one move. My manhood springing out with the action. Harley stares at me. I bet I had the same look in my eyes when I was starting at her body. I finish pulling my clothes off and I'm completely naked before her. " Wow Ethan, that's huge!" I don't ask what she means. I know I'm above average, especially for my age. Sixteen year old's, usually don't have cocks my size. "Thank you Hars" I respond blandly, trying to keep my excitement to myself. I don't rush her to join me either. I was looking at her for a good fifteen minutes before, who am I to demand more. Besides I like watching her face as she explores my body. She tells me to turn around and I do. "Nice butt" she jokes. I wiggle it for her and she laughs. While my back was turned, she has stripped her shirt and bra off. I turn around to find her breast just feet away. 

"Wow" it's really the only word for it. My sister has perfect breast. " We should have done this sooner" Harley's giggle is cute, "Your the one who took so long" I'm reminded by what she said earlier, " Why were you wanting me to catch you? Why not just come ask me? I would have said yes" I inquire. While talking she takes her stretch pants and panties off. Giving me the full view, " I was embarrassed, what if you thought I was a pervert or something. Wanting to see my brother naked" Now it's my turn to laugh, "So me acting like a pervert first is the better way" She thinks for a second the points at us both, " I'd said yes" and we both laugh. My eyes haven't stops looking all over her body, just as her's is starting at mine. "Harley, you are beautiful. Do you think..maybe could I ... ummm... take a picture?" Harley smiles brightly, "As long as I can" I agree and we both fetch our phone from our discarded pants. "We both can't be hold phone while we take pictures. How about you go first, take all the pics you want of me, then I'll take a turn" Harley seems surprised I'd volunteer to go second, but quickly agrees. 

I put my phone down and I can hear the clicking sound the phone makes as she take pictures. I pose for her and try to give her watch she wants then it hits me, " Why do you want pictures? I mean I know what I want them for, but why you? You planning on showing these to anyone" She stops taking pictures and answers, " No I wasn't, but maybe I will after that attitude." I apologize, but ask again why she wants pictures of me. " Why do you want them of me?" she counters. I throw her a bone and answer, " You know why Harley. I'll use them" She cocks her head and asks bluntly, "How do you plans to use them?" I hesitate, wondering if she really didn't' know. Maybe she doesn't. No she has to. She all about science and stuff. "I'll jerk off to them" I answer. Waiting to see how she'll react. The camera on her phone starts up again, "Me too" I blush red, but drop it. I guess I didn't think she did that. Harley has me do about a dozen more poses before saying she has enough. 

I pick up my phone and set it to record video. Scanning her body I get every angle. A few moments go by before Harley ask, " When are you going to start? I don't hear any clicks." "Oh I'll get pictures from the screen shots, but I'm just recording video right now. 50 gig hard drive I think I can record for hours before it's full" Harley laughs , " Damn. I should have thought of that." then she lays down on my bed and starts to pose for me. I don't even need to direct her, she seems to know what pose to do and how to hold it. "Damn it Harley. You are perfect." I compliment her as she cups her breast and push them up for me. My mind filling with all kinds of dirty thoughts about this video and my private time later, when Harley interrupts me, " Ethan? Do you think you I could show one person the pics I've taken?" I look at her and ask who she wants to show. "Ellie" her answer short and interesting, " Ellie?" I repeat, " Why her?" Harley chuckles at me, " She has a crush on you, you know?" I take a step back, "Really?" Harley goes on to explain how Ellie has been crushing on me for years and if I wanted I could be having sex tomorrow. I'll admit that sounds great. Ellie has been growing up really nice. I wouldn't mind taking a video of her. 

"How are you going to explain having pics of your brother's cock?" " Oh, she knows about my scheme to get you naked. I'll just tell her how you wanted pictures of me. I could ask for pictures of her to show you." I tell Harley I think I have enough video, even though I wish I could never stop looking at her and that I'm cool with Ellie looking as long as I get something in return. My cock hasn't wavered through all this time we've been nude. Hard to the point it hurts. "Are you going to use the video now?" she asks. I blush again but nod in the affirmative. "Can I watch? I'll let you watch me, but no pictures or video ok" I agree so fast you think I was about to get laid. "I'm not going to bother with the video right now, if that ok. I'll just look at you" This time Harley turns a few shades darker, but nods. She spreads her legs a bit more, and waits. 

I reach over and grab a bottle of lotion. With that done, I grab my member and start to think about Harley. I think about how perfect her body is and what it be like to touch her. To kiss her. Right now she isn't my sister. Right now she's a high school freshman who looks great naked. Right now she every girl I've every wanted to kiss. "Oh yes.... Oh yeah....." I'm moaning out as my hand goes up and down my shaft faster and faster. I see Harley's breathing increase and her hands run down the length of her body. One hand stops at her waist, " Don't tease me" I beg. She smiles and her fingers start to play with her little hairless pussy. "Oh Ethan" she moans out when a finger enters her body. I'll admit I really wish I could film this, but I'm committing everything to memory. Her other hand plays with a nipple, pulling it and pinching. I wish I could be the one doing that to her. "Harley, oh God Harley" My hand goes faster as does her's. I see her add another finger. Her fingers pounding away at herself. 

"Harley, when I go" I start, but she knows what I'm going to say, " Hit my tits Ethan. Spray it on me. Cum on me. " she answers my unasked questions. Those words are music to my ears, the next few minutes are a series of groans and grunts from us both. Then it happens, " Oh Ethan! I'm going to cum, oh yes I'm going to cum" she starts riding her hand. I can't hold back and my load shoot out across her body. Hitting her breast, stomach, arm and just a little bit hits her chin. Her moans mix with mine as we climax together. "Oh Harley. That was perfect" I coo as we get dressed and gather our belongings. "Ethan, I don't know about you, but this doesn't' have to be a one time thing. I wouldn't mind doing this again." I stare at her, surprised again, but excited "Yes" my only responds.


End file.
